


NO ONE BETTER

by ZerochaphiL



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ever After - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love and Peace, M/M, Thai
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people thought Erik and Charles aren't made for each other. (This fictio isn't in English, but in Thai.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO ONE BETTER

ไม่มีใครในโลกที่รู้ว่านอกจากโปรเฟสเซอร์ชาร์ลส์ เซเวียร์และเอมม่า ฟรอสท์แล้ว ยังมี Telepath อยู่อีกคนหนึ่ง  
ไม่มีใครรู้..นอกจากตัวของชาร์ลส์เอง  
และด้วยความตั้งใจอย่างแน่วแน่ของคนๆนั้นที่ไม่ต้องการเปิดเผยตัวตนและดำเนินชีวิตในฐานะมนุษย์ปกติคนหนึ่ง  
ชาร์ลส์ยอมรับการตัดสินใจนั้นและรับปากว่าจะไม่บอกใคร  
เพื่อนวัยเด็กเพียงคนเดียวของชาร์ลส์  
เพื่อนเก่าตั้งแต่สมัยที่ชาร์ลส์ยังไม่มีเรเวนอยู่ข้างกาย  
เพื่อนที่ส่งจดหมายมายังปราสาทเซเวียร์เพื่อเชื้อเชิญสหายเก่ามาร่วมงานวันเกิดที่จัดขึ้นที่เมืองข้างๆในอีกไม่กี่วันข้างหน้า  
ชาร์ลส์คลี่ยิ้มขณะอ่านจดหมาย และรอยยิ้มนั้นก็ไม่พลาดไปจากสายตาของเอริค  
"มีอะไรน่าสนใจเหรอ?" เอริคถามเรียบๆ  
"เพื่อนน่ะ.. เขาเพิ่งกลับมาจากต่างประเทศและส่งจดหมายมาเชิญไปร่วมงานวันเกิด" เอริคพยักหน้ารับรู้และกลับไปสนใจหนังสือในมือต่อ  
"เอริค"  
"หืมม์?"  
"ไปด้วยกันนะ"  
เอริคเงยหน้ามองสบดวงฟ้าสีฟ้าสดที่ฉายแววคาดหวังของอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะยิ้มและพยักหน้าเบาๆ

 

อย่างที่เอริคคาดไว้ เพื่อนวัยเด็กของชาร์ลส์..ย่อมมีฐานะที่ใกล้เคียงกัน  
สถานที่จัดงานคือปราสาทหลังใหญ่ไม่ต่างปราสาทเซเวียร์ และผู้คนมากมายต่างก็เดินทางมาร่วมงาน  
เอริคขมวดคิ้ว เขาไม่ชอบอยู่ท่ามกลางมนุษย์โดยเฉพาะเมื่อมีจำนวนมากขนาดนี้  
แต่คิ้วเข้มที่ขมวดมุ่นก็คลายออกเมื่อมือของชาร์ลส์ลูบเบาๆที่แขนของเขา ชาร์ลส์เข้าใจว่าเขาคิดและรู้สึกอย่างไร  
เอริคคลี่ยิ้มจางก่อนจะจับมืออีกฝ่าย กุมไว้ด้วยฝ่ามือของตัวเอง

เอริคจอดรถในที่ๆถูกจัดไว้ รถยนต์ที่ถูกดัดแปลงเล็กๆน้อยๆโดยนักวิทยาศาตร์อย่างแฮงค์  
เมื่อปลดล็อคและกลไกที่ถูกปรับแต่งไว้ ชาร์ลส์สามารถเคลื่อนรถเข็นของเขาออกมาได้อย่างอิสระ  
หากที่นี่ไม่ใช่ปราสาทเซเวียร์ที่พื้นที่ภายในและภายนอกตัวปราสาทถูกปรับเปลี่ยนให้เอื้ออำนวยสำหรับรถเข็นของผู้เป็นเจ้าของ  
ชาร์ลส์เอื้อมจับมือของเอริคไว้และวางที่พนักพิงด้านหลัง เอริครับรู้ความหมายที่ชาร์ลส์ต้องการจะสื่อ โดยที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ต้องเอ่ยปาก  
รถเข็นถูกทำให้ลอยขึ้นจากพื้นดินไม่กี่มิลลิเมตรด้วยพลังที่มองไม่เห็นและเคลื่อนไปข้างหน้าอย่างราบรื่นบนพื้นกรวดขรุขระโดยไม่มีใครสังเกต

 

เมื่อทั้งสองเข้าเขตที่เป็นสวนและสนามหญ้ากว้างขวางรอบปราสาทที่ถูกตกแต่งอย่างสวยงามและหรูหรา  
ทั้งเต้นท์หลังใหญ่สีขาวหลายเต้นท์ และชุดโต๊ะเก้าอี้มากมายที่ถูกตั้งให้กระจายรอบๆบริเวณ  
เมื่อหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งแต่งกายสวยงามตามสมัยเดินปรี่เข้ามาหาพวกเขา สีหน้าบอกถึงความดีใจระคนประหลาดใจ  
เอริครู้ทันทีว่าผู้หญิงคนนี้คือเพื่อนวัยเด็กของชาร์ลส์และเจ้าของงานในวันนี้  
"ชาร์ลส์!!" หญิงสาวร้องเรียกมาแต่ไกลและเมื่อถึงตัว เธอก็โถมเข้ากอดร่างบนรถเข็นโดยทันที  
และสิ่งที่เรียกความสนใจของเอริคคือ หลังจากที่กอดกันกลมอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง หญิงสาวก็ผละตัวจากชาร์ลส์และเธอ..ร้องไห้  
เขาแน่ใจว่าไม่ใช่เพราะความตื้นตันใจจากการที่ไม่ได้เจอกันหลายสิบปี มันเหมือนกับ..เสียใจ..เห็นใจและเสียดาย  
"โอ..ชาร์ลส์ โธ่..ชาร์ลส์ ฉัน.. ฉันคิดถึงเธอมากเลย" เธอใช้มือหนึ่งปาดน้ำตาและอีกมือหนึ่งยังคงจับมือของชาร์ลส์ไว้  
"ฉันรู้.. ฉันรู้ อลิซ" ชาร์ลส์ยิ้มบางให้เธอ ทั้งคู่สบตากันราวกับกำลังรำลึกความหลัง  
แล้วหญิงสาวก็ตวัดสายตามองเอริคที่ยืนซ้อนอยู่ด้านหลังรถเข็นของชาร์ลส์ อีกครั้งเอริครู้สึกแปลกๆกับผู้หญิงคนนี้  
ในแว่บแรกที่มองมา ดวงตาสีเขียวมรกตของเธอฉายชัดถึงความโกรธและเกลียดชังเขา  
แต่ไม่ทันที่เอริคจะได้ตั้งตัวและเตรียมรับมือ เธอหลับตาลงและเมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง สายตาของเธอก็เปลี่ยนไป  
แม้จะไม่ได้โกรธเกลียดเช่นเมื่อครู่ แต่ก็ดูเหมือนไม่ได้ยินดีต้อนรับนัก ออกจะดูระแวงระวังเขาเสียมากกว่า  
"อา..ขอโทษที่เสียมารยาท เอริค นี่..อลิซาเบธ มาเรียน ไรท์ เพื่อนวัยเด็กของฉัน" เอริคพยักหน้ารับ  
"และอลิซ นี่ เอริค เลนเชอร์"  
"คนรักของเธอ" อลิซพูดแทน เธอเงยหน้ามองเอริคอย่างไม่ชอบใจนัก และไม่แม้แต่จะยื่นมือมาเชคแฮนด์ตามธรรมเนียมปฏิบัติ  
"ถูกต้องแล้ว ที่รัก" ชาร์ลส์ตอบรับพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่มักทำให้เอริครู้สึกรักเขาเสมอ รอยยิ้มที่บอกว่าเขามีความสุข..  
"ไปนั่งที่โต๊ะของฉันกันเถอะ ชาร์ลส์ ฉันมีเรื่องอยากคุยกับเธอเยอะแยะเลยล่ะ" 

 

"....แล้วเธอก็ตั้งโรงเรียนอย่างที่เธอเคยฝันไว้แล้วสินะ ชาร์ลส์"  
หลังจากมีพิธีเปิดงานและกล่าวขอบคุณเล็กๆน้อยๆจากเจ้าของวันเกิด โต๊ะที่มีเพียงอลิซ ชาร์ลส์และเอริคก็กลายเป็นพื้นที่ส่วนตัวซึ่งไม่มีใครเข้ามารบกวน  
"แน่นอน อลิซ"  
"เป็นไงบ้างล่ะ กับโรงเรียนของเธอ.. นักเรียนของเธอ"  
ใขณะที่ชาร์ลส์กำลังเล่าเรื่องโรงเรียนที่พวกเขาเปิดขึ้นและดำเนินการสอนมากว่าสองปีจนตอนนี้มีเหล่ามิวแตนท์กว่าหกสิบคนอาศัยอยู่ในปราสาทเซเวียร์  
เอริคกลับกำลังครุ่นคิดถึงบทสนทนาระหว่างคนรักของเขากับเพื่อนสนิท  
ชาร์ลส์เล่าว่าเธอเป็นเพื่อนในวัยเด็ก ทั้งสองต้องจากกันเพราะคุณพ่อของเธอได้รับแต่งคำสั่งให้ย้ายไปทำงานที่ต่างประเทศตั้งแต่ก่อนที่ชาร์ลส์จะเจอเรเวน และเธอก็เพิ่งกลับมา  
แต่เธอกลับพูดถึงหลายๆเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นไม่นานมานี้ได้ราวเธอได้รู้ได้เห็นและเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในเหตุการณ์เหล่านั้น  
รวมถึงความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับชาร์ลส์..............

"มิสเตอร์เลนเชอร์?" เอริคถูกดึงกลับมาจากภวังค์ความคิดเมื่อได้ยินเธอเรียกชื่อเขาด้วยเสียงไม่เบานัก  
"ไม่ทราบว่าคุณช่วยเป็นธุระให้หน่อยได้ไหมคะ" เอริคมองเธอนิ่งๆโดยไม่ตอบคำ แต่ก็แสดงท่าทีให้เห็นว่าเขาฟังอยู่  
"ตระกูลไรท์ของเรามีชื่อเสียงมากด้านการผลิตไวน์ชั้นเยี่ยม และฉันก็อยากให้ชาร์ลส์ได้ชิม พ่อบ้านของฉันสามารถนำมันมาให้คุณได้ค่ะ และเขายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าประตูตรงนั้น"  
เธอผายมือไปทางด้านหลังของเขา ซึ่งเอริคก็รู้ว่าถ้าเดินผ่านสนามหญ้าที่เป็นอาณาเขตจัดงานนี่ไปก็จะเป็นบันไดหินเตี้ยๆก่อนจะถึงประตูที่เธอว่า  
พูดง่ายๆคืออยากคุยกับชาร์ลส์ตามลำพังถึงขนาดต้องหาเรื่องให้เขาไปที่อื่นว่างั้นเถอะ..  
"อลิซ! เอริคเขาไม่.." ชาร์ลส์เอ่ยค้านทันที เพียงแต่เอริคกลับวางมือบนไหล่ของเขาก่อนจะลุกขึ้น  
"ไม่มีปัญหา" เอริคเดินไปทางด้านหลังตามที่อลิซบอก โดยที่มีสายตาเป็นห่วงของชาร์ลส์มองตามไป  
"อย่ามาทำสายตาแบบนั้นหน่อยเลย ฉันไม่ได้สั่งให้เขาไปตายซักหน่อย" อลิซพูดเหน็บเพื่อนอย่างอดไม่ได้  
"มันเสียมารยาทนะ อลิซ ไปสั่งเขาแบบนั้น" ชาร์ลส์หรี่ตาปรามเพื่อนวัยเด็กของเขา  
"เขารู้หรอกน่าว่าฉันทำแบบนี้เพราะอยากคุยกับเธอตามลำพัง" อลิซเอ่ยพลางยกยิ้มสมใจ ขณะที่ชาร์ลส์ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่  
"ฉันยังแปลกใจอยู่นะที่เธอไม่ได้บอกเขาว่าฉันเป็น Telepath"  
"เธอเคยให้ฉันรับปากว่าจะไม่บอกใครไม่ใช่เหรอ" ชาร์ลลส์เลิกคิ้วถามพลางยกน้ำชาขึ้นจิบ  
"และฉันก็ดีใจที่ฉันไว้ใจคนไม่ผิด" อลิซยิ้มหวานเพื่อนรักของเธอ  
"เข้าเรื่องได้แล้ว อลิซ" ชาร์ลส์เอ่ยทั้งยิ้มๆ ในขณะที่รอยยิ้มของอลิซจางไปมีเพียงความจริงจังเข้ามาแทนที่  
"ทำไมถึงเป็นเขา? ชาร์ลส์ เธออภัยให้เขาได้ยังไง? ทั้งๆที่..เขาเป็นคนที่ทำให้เธอ..เป็นแบบนี้.." เสียงของอลิซสั่นในคำสุดท้าย หากชาร์ลส์กลับยิ้มอบอุ่นให้เธอ  
"มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของเขา เธอก็รู้ อลิซ...เธอก็เห็น"  
"แต่เขาทรยศเธอ!"  
"คนเราย่อมตัดสินใจผิดพลาดกันได้"  
"แล้วเขาก็ทิ้งเธอที่บาดเจ็บไว้ที่ชายหาดนั่น!!"  
"และตอนนี้เขาก็กลับมาแล้ว" ชาร์ลส์ไม่ต้องเอ่ยปากพูดเสริม อลิซก็ได้ยินเสียงในใจของเขาชัดเจน...กลับมาอยู่เคียงข้างฉัน  
เมื่อได้เห็นน้ำเสียงและสีหน้าที่มีความสุขของอีกฝ่ายจนไม่สามารถหาข้อกล่าวหาอะไรมาพูดต่อได้ อลิซก็ได้แต่ค้อนเพื่อนชายของเธอ  
"อย่างไรก็ตาม ชาร์ลส์ เธอ..คนดีๆอย่างเธอคู่ควรกับคนที่ดีกว่านี้" เธอเอ่ยอย่างจริงใจและชาร์ลส์รับรู้ถึงมันได้เป็นอย่างดี แต่เขากลับส่ายหน้าเบาๆก่อนจะคลี่ยิ้มละไม  
"ไม่ อลิซ สำหรับฉัน.. **ไม่มีใครที่ดีไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว** "

 

เพียงไม่กี่ก้าวที่เอริคเดินจากมา เสียงที่เกือบจะร้อนรนของชาร์ลส์ก็ดังก้องในหัวของเขา  
 __ **'ขอโทษแทนอลิซด้วยนะ เอริค เธอก็แค่..'**  
'แค่อยากคุยกับเพื่อนของเธอตามลำพัง.. ฉันรู้ ชาร์ลส์ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก คุยกับเพื่อนเถอะ เพราะฉันคงไม่ใจดีให้เวลาเธอนานนัก'  
'...ขอบใจมาก'  
เอริคคลี่ยิ้มกับความเกรงอกเกรงใจของอีกฝ่าย เขาเดินตรงไปหาชายสูงวัยที่เขาคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นพ่อบ้านของที่นี่  
เมื่อเขาเอ่ยถึงจุดประสงค์ของอลิซ ชายสูงวัยโค้งให้เขาและบอกให้นั่งรอสักครู่ เขาจะไปนำไวน์มาให้  
เขาพยักหน้าและเดินไปนั่งที่โต๊ะว่างตัวที่ใกล้ที่สุดก่อนจะมองกลับไปยังทางที่เดินมาจนถึงโต๊ะที่ชาร์ลส์นั่งอยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งของงานเลี้ยง  
เอริคเผยยิ้มบางเมื่อเห็นว่าชาร์ลส์ก็มองมาทางเขาเช่นกันก่อนจะหันกลับไปคุยกับอลิซ  
เอริคมองไปรอบๆงานเลี้ยงพลางถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ การเข้าสังคมไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาถนัดเลยแม้แต่น้อย  
ชีวิตในวัยเด็กของเขาแทบไม่มีโอกาสได้คุยกับใคร แค่พยายามมีชีวิตรอดในแต่ละวันก็สุดความสามารถแล้ว  
การฝึกมารยาทฝึกเข้าสังคมยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึง พูดให้ถูกคือ เขารู้จักการฝึกเพียงอย่างเดียวเท่านั้น..จากชอว์  
เอริคสะบัดหัวเบาๆ พยายามพาตัวเองออกจากภาพอดีตอันเลวร้าย 

แล้วเขาก็ไม่ต้องใช้เวลานานเลย...  
อาจเป็นเพราะเขาจมอยู่กับความคิดของตัวเองมาเกินไปจนไม่ทันสังเกตหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งที่ยืนหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าและส่งยิ้มให้เขา  
"ขอนั่งด้วยคนได้ไหมคะ?" เธอเอ่ยก่อนจะถือวิสาสะนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ข้างๆทั้งที่เขาไม่ได้ยังไม่ได้อนุญาต  
เอริคพอรู้ว่าด้วยท่าทีที่นิ่เฉย ไม่แยแสต่อสิ่งรอบข้างของตัวเอง บางครั้งบางคราวก็ดึงดูดพวกผู้หญิงบางประเภท  
โดยมากมักจะเป็นพวกที่มั่นอกมั่นใจในสเน่ห์และความงามของตัวเองว่าจะมัดใจผู้ชายได้ทุกคน ด้วยเห็นว่าเขาเป็นความท้าทายอย่างหนึ่ง  
ผู้หญิงตรงหน้าก็คงไม่พ้นว่าเป็นประเภทนั้น แต่เอริคก็ตอบคำทักทายของเธอด้วยการเหลือบมองเพียงครั้งเดียวก่อนจะหันไปทางอื่น  
หากเป็นเมื่อก่อน ตอนที่เขาเดินทางไปทั่วเพื่อตามล่าชอว์ เขาอาจจะใช้เวลากับเธอสักคืน และเดินทางต่อทันทีที่หมดธุระ  
"คุณเป็นเพื่อนกับมิสไรท์สินะคะ ฉันเห็นคุณนั่งโต๊ะเดียวกับเธอและโปรเฟสเซอร์เซเวียร์"  
แล้วในที่สุดเธอก็เรียกความสนใจจากเอริคได้ จากนามสกุลของชาร์ลส์ที่ออกจากปากของเธอ  
"คุณรู้จักโปรเฟสเซอร์?" เอริคเอ่ยประโยคแรกของเขากับเธอ  
"เขามีชื่อเสียงจะตายไปค่ะ" เธอหัวเราะคิกคักอย่างมีจริต แต่เอริคก็พอจับได้ว่าเสียงหัวเราะนั้นไม่ได้เป็นไปทางที่ชื่นชม  
แล้วเอริคก็ตัดสินใจที่ว่าเขาไม่ต้องการรู้ ไม่งั้นเขาอาจจะพลั้งมือทำอะไรเธอในที่สาธารณะก็เป็นได้  
เขาพิงหลังกับพนักเก้าอี้ก่อนจะหันไปมองทางอื่น  
โชคดีที่เธอเองก็ไม่ได้สนใจที่จะพูดถึงเรื่องเดิม เธอเอนตัวเข้ามาหาพร้อมกับวางมือของเธอบอบบางบนแขนของเขา  
"งานเลี้ยงน่าเบื่อออกนะคะ ถ้ายังไงเราสองคน..." เธอเอ่ยเสียงหวานพร้อมกับชะม้ายตามองเขาอย่างมีความหมาย  
"ผมมาที่นี่กับคนรักของผม" เอริคคิดว่าคำตอบนี้คงพอจะทำให้เธอเลิกหว่านสเน่ห์ใส่เขาแล้วจากไปเสียที  
"แหม อย่ามาอำกันเลยค่ะ ฉันมองคุณตั้งแต่คุณเข้างานมากับโปรเฟสเซอร์เซเวียร์แล้วล่ะ"  
เอริคกรอกตาอย่างเบื่อหน่าย และเริ่มสบถใส่พ่อบ้านที่ชักช้าเป็นภาษาเยอรมัน  
"ก็เขานั่นแหละ"  
คำตอบของเขาก็ทำให้หญิงสาวถึงกับอึ้งไปเป็นครู่ก่อนจะหัวเราะเสียงสูงออกมา  
"อะไรกันคะเนี่ย โปรเฟสเซอร์สุดเนิร์ดสติเฟื่องเรื่องมนุษย์กลายพันธุ์คนนั้นน่ะนะ ผู้ชายหล่อๆอย่างคุณน่าจะหาได้ดีกว่าคนพิการแบบนั้นนะคะ อย่างฉัน..อึ้ก!!!"  
เอริคสูดหายใจลึกก่อนจะผ่อนยาว ทั้งๆที่เขาพยายามอดทนมาตั้งแต่ต้นด้วยเพราะอย่างไรคนในงานเลี้ยงก็เห็นว่าเขามากับชาร์ลส์  
นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เอริคใส่ใจกับสิ่งมนุษย์ที่เรียกว่า "สังคม" เอริคไม่อยากให้ชาร์ลส์ต้องเดือดร้อนเพราะเขา  
แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถฟังผู้หญิงน่ารังเกียจคนนี้พูดพล่ามได้อีกแม้แต่คำเดียว  
หญิงสาวร้องอย่างตกใจที่จู่ๆสายสร้อยที่เธอสวมอยู่รัดคอแน่นจนเธอหายใจไม่ออก เธอพยายามดึงมันออกแต่มันกลับยิ่งรัดพันคอเธอแน่นขึ้น  
เธอเบิกตากว้างมองเอริคที่นั่งกอดอกสบายๆแต่กลับมองเธอด้วยสายตาเย็นยะเยือก ปากแดงอ้ากว้างพยายามจะหายใจเอาอากาศเข้าไป  
"มนุษย์ไร้ค่าอย่างเธอไม่มีสิทธิ์พูดถึงชาร์ลส์แบบนั้นหรอกนะ" สายสร้อยค่อยๆรัดแน่นขึ้นจนบาดผิวคอของหญิงสาวจนเลือดซึม  
"แล้วก็เชื่อเถอะ เขาไม่ได้สติเฟื่องเรื่องมิวแตนท์หรอก"

 _ **'ใจเย็นไว้..เอริค'**_  
เสียงที่แสนคุ้ยเคยดังก้องภายในหัวของเอริค..เสียงของชาร์ลส์..เสียงที่ทำให้เขาเย็นลงได้เสมอ  
เอริคมองไปยังทิศทางของโต๊ะเจ้าของงานและเห็นชาร์ลส์กำลังมาทางนี้พร้อมกับอลิซ  
สร้อยเงินคลายตัวและหญิงสาวก็ฟุบลงกับโต๊ะทั้งหอบหายใจทั้งสำลักไอไม่หยุด  
เธอมองเขาด้วยสายตาหวาดกลัวระคนขยะแขยงก่อนจะวิ่งหนีไป ถึงกระนั้นเอริคก็ยังได้ยินคำว่า 'พวกตัวประหลาด!' ลอยมาตามลมอยู่ดี  
เอริคผ่อนลมหายใจยาวอีกครั้งและเห็นพ่อบ้านที่เดินมาทางเขาพร้อมกับขวดไวน์ในมือ เขารับไว้ก่อนจะเดินไปหาอีกสองคน  
ชาร์ลส์เอื้อมมือมาจับมือของเขาไว้ ไล้ปลายนิ้วเบาๆบนหลังมืออีกฝ่าย เอริคยิ้มจางตอบก่อนจะประสานนิ้วของพวกเขาไว้ด้วยกัน  
"วันนี้บรรยากาศไม่ค่อยดีแล้วล่ะ ฉันว่าเธอกลับไปก่อนเถอะ ชาร์ลส์ ฉันมีธุระกับแคทเธอรีนนิดหน่อยกับเรื่องเมื่อครู่นี้" เธอพูดกับชาร์ลส์แต่สายตากลับมองมาที่เอริค  
"หวังว่าเธอจะให้เกียรติฉันต้อนรับเธอที่บ้านของฉันบ้าง" ชาร์ลส์เอ่ยใช้มืออีกข้างจับมือของเธอไว้  
"แน่นอน ที่รัก แล้วฉันจะแวะไปนะ อยากเห็นโรงเรียนของเธอเหมือนกัน อยากเจอน้องสาวของเธอด้วย"  
"ฉันจะรอ แล้วเจอกัน อลิซ"  
"ไว้เจอกันจ๊ะ ชาร์ลส์ ฉันดีใจมากนะที่ได้เจอเธอ" อลิซโน้มตัวลงมาจูบเบาๆที่แก้มของชาร์ลส์ก่อนจะยืดตัวขึ้นแล้วยื่นมือมาทางเอริค  
"ดีใจที่ได้เจอคุณค่ะ มิสเตอร์เลนเชอร์" อลิซยิ้มให้เขา เอริคมองเธอด้วยความแปลกใจก่อนจะก็ยื่นมือไปจับมือของเธอ  
"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก มิสไรท์"

 

"เธอ...เป็นมิวแตนท์สินะ"  
เอริคเอ่ยขึ้นมาขณะขับรถกลับไปยังบ้านของพวกเขา  
"ใช่" ชาร์ลส์ยิ้มก่อนตอบตามความจริง เขาไม่มีเหตุผลต้องโกหกหรือปิดบังเอริค  
"Telepath?"  
"ถูกต้อง"  
"ทำไมไม่บอกกันก่อนล่ะ"  
"ตอนที่เราเป็นเด็ก เธอขอให้ฉันสัญญากับเธอว่าอย่าบอกใคร แล้วฉันก็รับปาก" เอริคพยักหน้าเข้าใจ "แต่ฉันรู้ว่านายต้องสังเกตเห็น"  
"พลังของเธอเหมือนนายรึเปล่า?"  
"ไม่หรอก ความสามารถของเธอจำกัดกว่าของฉัน เธอจะอ่านความคิดของคนๆนั้นได้ผ่านการสัมผัสเท่านั้น"  
"อย่างงี้นี่เอง" มิน่าตอนนั้นเธอถึงร้องไห้ ในวินาทีที่เธอโถมเข้ากอดเพื่อนรักของเธอ..เธอคงได้เห็นทุกอย่าง  
เธอรู้ความสัมพันธ์ของเขาและชาร์ลส์ และเธอก็น่าจะ..เห็นเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดที่ชายหาดวันนั้นด้วย นั่นอธิบายได้ชัดเจนถึงท่าทีที่เธอมีต่อเขาในตอนแรก...  
ชาร์ลส์หันไปมองเอริคที่เงียบไป ถึงไม่ต้องอ่านใจเขาก็รู้ว่าความคิดของเอริคในตอนนี้ได้กลับวันนั้น  
วันที่เอริคเดินหันหลังจากเขาไป...  
ชาร์ลส์รู้ดี จากเหตุการณ์นั้น..ไม่ได้มีเขาเพียงคนเดียวที่บาดเจ็บมาจนถึงวันนี้  
เอริค..ก็มีบาดแผลไม่ต่างกัน  
เขาวางมือบนแขนของอีกฝ่ายพลางบีบเบาๆ เรียกเอริคให้ออกจากอดีตที่เจ็บปวดมาให้กลับมาสู่ปัจจุบันที่มีชาร์ลส์ยิ้มให้กับเขา  
เอริคคลี่ยิ้มตอบให้ชาร์ลส์ก่อนจะรับมือของอีกฝ่ายมากุมไว้  
"อลิซ จะมาเยี่ยมเราสุดสัปดาห์นี้" ชาร์ลส์เปลี่ยนเรื่อง และเอริคหัวเราะเบาๆอย่างรู้ทันแต่ก็ยอมเดินตามเขาโดยดี  
"เธอบอก?"  
"เพิ่งบอกน่ะ" ชาร์ลส์พูดพลางยกมือข้างที่ว่างขึ้นเคาะเบาๆที่ขมับ  
"ให้ฉันไปที่อื่นก่อนไหม?" เอริคถาม เขารู้ว่าเพื่อนวัยเด็กของชาร์ลส์ไม่ได้ชอบเขานัก  
"ไม่ต้องหรอก เธอนึกชอบนายแล้วล่ะ" ชาร์ลส์ตอบพร้อมเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะ เอริคเลิกคิ้วอย่างแปลกใจ  
"ตอนที่ฉันมองดูนาย และห้ามนายไว้จากการ 'ตักเตือน' ผู้หญิงที่ชื่อแคทเธอรีนคนนั้น อลิซจับมือฉันไว้ตลอด เธอเห็นทุกอย่างผ่านฉัน"  
เอริคพยักหน้ารับรู้และเข้าใจทันทีถึงรอยยิ้มของอลิซที่มีให้เขาก่อนจากมา ก่อนจะฉุกคิดอะไรได้  
"แปลว่านายดูฉันถูกผู้หญิงคนนั้นตื้ออยู่ตลอดเลยสิ?" เอริคหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายอย่างคาดโทษ แต่ชาร์ลส์กลับหัวเราะขำ "ไม่คิดจะช่วยไล่ไปให้หน่อยรึไง?"  
"มันน่าสนใจดีน่ะ ฉันไม่เคยเห็นนายถูกผู้หญิงจีบมาก่อนเลย..อยากรู้ว่านายจะทำยังไง"  
"แล้วเป็นไง?" เอริคเหลือบตามองชาร์ลส์ที่อมยิ้มกลั้นขำก่อนตอบ  
"มารยาทแย่มาก" เอริคหัวเราะกับคำวิจารณ์และชาร์ลส์ก็เช่นกัน  
"ถ้าฉันเจอเธอก่อนหน้าที่ฉันจะเจอนาย ฉันอาจจะมีมารยาทกับเธอมากกว่านี้อีกนิด" เอริคยกยิ้มพร้อมกับยักไหล่  
"อย่าเอาฉันมาเป็นข้ออ้างเลย"  
"ฉันพูดจริง" และแน่นอนชาร์ลส์รู้ได้จากน้ำเสียงและสายตาที่มองมาของเอริคว่าเขาคิดอย่างนั้นจริงๆ  
"เอริค ขอบคุณนะ"  
"เรื่องอะไร?"  
"ที่พูดปกป้องฉัน"  
"นายสมควรได้รับมัน แล้วหล่อนก็สมควร..เสียใจอย่างที่สุดกับสิ่งที่หล่อนพูดออกมา" เอริคพยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่หลุดพูดออกมาว่าหล่อน..สมควรตาย  
"คิดๆดูมันก็น่าตลกดีเหมือนกันนะ"  
"น่าตลก?"  
"ทั้งฉันทั้งนายต่างได้รับคำพูดจากคนอื่นว่า เราน่าจะได้คบกับคนที่ดีกว่านี้ เหมาะสมกว่านี้"  
" **ไม่มีใครดีกว่านาย** " เอริคเอ่ยตอบทันทีโดยไม่ต้องคิด  
เอริคไม่เคยปรารถนาชีวิตคู่ เขาเป็นหมาป่าเดียวดายมาก่อนและเคยคิดว่าจะเป็นแบบนี้ตลอดไป  
เอริคไม่ต้องการความรัก ไม่เคยคิดถึงความรัก ความรู้สึกนั้นได้จบลงไปแล้วในวินาทีที่แม่เขาตายไปต่อหน้าต่อตา  
ชีวิตของเขาหล่อเลี้ยงด้วยความแค้นที่มีต่อชอว์ เขาใช้สิ่งนั้นหายใจและขับเคลื่อนชีวิตไปข้างหน้า  
จนกระทั่งได้พบกับชาร์ลส์..ชาร์ลส์ เซเวียร์..คนที่เปลี่ยนชีวิตเขาจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ  
คนที่นำพาเขาออกจากความมืดใต้หลุมลึกของความเคียดแค้นออกมาสู่แสงสว่างอันอบอุ่นของความสงบสุขและ..ความรัก 

"ขอบคุณ" ชาร์ลส์คลี่ยิ้มละมุนกับคำตอบของเอริคก่อนจะเอ่ยทั้งเสียงหัวเราะกับคำพูดที่เหมือนจนราวกับนัดกันไว้ "รู้ไหม ฉันก็ตอบเธอไปแบบนี้เหมือนกัน"  
เอริคยิ้มตอบก่อนจะยกมือที่เขากุมไว้ขึ้นจรดริมฝีปากบนหลังมือนั้น เสียงที่มีเพียงชาร์ลส์เท่านั้นที่ได้ยิน เอ่ยขึ้นแผ่วเบาในใจ  
 ** _'ขอบคุณ'_**  
ชาร์ลส์ยิ้มและกระชับมือตอบกลับไปก่อนจะมองตรงไปสู่ถนนที่ทอดตัวอยู่ข้างหน้า  
เอริคหักพวงมาลัยเข้าถนนส่วนบุคคลทางด้านซ้าย..ถนนสายยาวที่ปลายทางคือปราสาทเซเวียร์  
ชาร์ลส์มอง ‘บ้านของพวกเขา’ พลางครุ่นคิดถึงเรื่องที่คุยกันเมื่อครู่  
อะไรเป็นตัวตัดสินคำว่า ‘เหมาะสม’ หรือ ‘คู่ควร’  
ความสัมพันธ์ของคนสองคน ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่คนภายนอกจะมาตัดสินได้  
คนเราจะต้องการอะไรไปมากกว่าคนที่รู้ใจเราดีที่สุด คนที่พร้อมจะยืนเคียงข้างกัน เดินไปสู่อนาคตข้างหน้าด้วยกัน  
ไม่ใช่คนที่เหมาะสมหรือคู่ควรเลยสักนิด..

ชาร์ลส์คลี่ยิ้ม เขาหันไปหาเอริคที่จอดรถแล้วเรียบร้อยในโรงเก็บรถและหันมาทางเขาเช่นกัน  
"นายคิดดังไปอีกแล้ว ชาร์ลส์" เอริคพูดเย้าก่อนจะโน้มเข้าไปใกล้จนใบหน้าของทั้งสองคนห่างกับเพียงลัดนิ้ว  
มือของชาร์ลแตะลูบใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย มองสบดวงตาสีเทาเขียวที่กำลังยิ้มให้กับเขา  
"แต่ฉันก็เห็นด้วยนะ" เอริคเอ่ยก่อนจะขยับเข้าใกล้อีกนิด ลิ้มรสนุ่มนวลจากริมฝีปากของชาร์ลส์

 

-END-


End file.
